10 dias para se conquista Ronald Weasley
by Loma Almeida
Summary: Não! Não! Não! E não! Isso NÃO é bom, eu nem falo mais com ele, como eu viver na mesma casa por 10 dias, isso é tortura... mas, pera, posso usar isso ao meu favor, posso tenta, sem ninguém pra notar me fracasso... é vou tentar, huuum, tenho 10 dias para conquista-lo.
1. Chapter 1

10 dias para conquista Ronald Weasley

**Nome: **10 dias para conquista Ronald Weasley.

**Autora: **Loma.

**Censura: **13 anos.

**Contem: **agressão física e verbal, insinuação de sexo, consumo de bebidas alcóolicas e drogas.

**Historia: **Hermione Granger esta vivendo um pequeno dilema, seus pais tem que viajar e a deixam na casa da tia, ate ai tudo bem, o problema é ele: Rony Weasley. Sempre foi o popular, amado por todos e que sempre consegue o que quer. Hermione e Rony eram grandes amigos na infância, mas isso mudou quando o nível popular se diferencio. Hermione prefere os estudos, já Rony prefere ser o centro das atenções. E agora Hermione tem 10 dias para conquista Ronald Weasley.


	2. Dia um

_**Dia um**_

Talvez eu devesse está feliz com a noticia, mas o pânico defina melhor meu atual estado de humor. Eu já tinha passado bem mais de dez dias com a companhia _dele_, mas isso era quando tínhamos cinco anos de idade, e naquela época não existia a enorme diferença de nível popular.

Naquele tempo nós éramos muito parecidos, mas agora quase não temos algo em comum, a não ser pelos pais amigos.

Ele se tornou a estrela do time de futebol, eu me tornei a menina mais inteligente da classe, ele o centro das atenções, e eu aquela que todos só procuram para fazer a copia do trabalho.

Não que eu esteja me queixando, longe disso, ate prefiro assim. Minha vida social é fora da escola, é nos meus cursos e na escola de dança.

Espera, onde esta meus modos, estou falando a tempos e ainda não me apresentei. Me chamo Hermione Granger, tenho 17 anos, não sou a menina popular da escola, nem a mais invisível, sou bonita, mas sempre escondo minha beleza quando vou à escola, faço questão de escolher roupas largas e fora da moda, e prendo meu longo cabelo castanho, alisado artificialmente, em um coque ou trança, e não coloco um pingo de maquiagem no rosto. Faço isso pra não chamar atenção, isso por que não quero ser popular.

Sou a mais popular no curso de dança, e, honestamente, isso é muito chato, todo mundo pegando no seu pé, se você faz algo errado vira o comentário da semana, e sempre sou comentada no jornal. Isso não é tão interessante quanto parece nos filmes.

De qualquer forma, eu sou apaixonada pelo menino mais popular. Nossa! Que novidade! A protagonista se apaixona pelo popular, ele por ela, e Puff!, eles vivem felizes para sempre! Não, eu gosto do Rony a muito mais tempo, desde os tempos que nós brincávamos na lama do parquinho.

Minha historia com ele começou antes de nascermos, nossas mães estudaram juntas na faculdade e são grandes amigas, então praticamente fomos criados juntos. Bem ate os dez anos, quando ele entrou no time de futebol. Começamos a nos distanciar, ele ficou mudado e eu também. Mas minha paixão por ele só aumentou.

Minhas duas amigas, Luna e Gina, sempre ficam dando palpites. Luna diz que eu devia parti pra cima dele, já Gina, que é irmã mais nova de Rony, sempre me convida para ir na casa dela, e assim ficar mais perto dele.

Eu seguia meu próprio conselho, fica na tua, que ele nunca te dará uma chance.

Mas meus pais fizeram um plano um pouco diferente. Acho que falando assim fez parecer que eles querem que eu e Rony namoremos, mas... bem, na verdade eles querem sim... mas não era disso que eu estava falando.

Eu estava cansada, pois tinha ensaiado a tarde toda para fazer bonito na minha próxima apresentação, alias as danças que eu faço são: bale clássico, é quase somente para agradar minha mãe, e dança do ventre, quase somente para irrita-la, pois ela não queria que eu fizesse uma dança tão... sensual. De qualquer forma, sou a melhor nas duas, e no sábado eu ia fazer uma apresentação de dança do ventre.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar, morrendo de cansaço, querendo somente me jogar em minha cama, e dormi ate o dia seguinte. Mas é claro que era espera muito, e é logico que não pude fazer isso.

O carro estava na porta de casa, o porta malas aberto com uma mala dentro.

- Vamos Hermione. Ajude-me com isso. – pedia a minha mãe, em quanto descia as escadas da entrada. – anda vamos, pegue!

Ela segurava a bolsa, como se está pesasse um tonelada, mas quando a peguei cheguei à conclusão que não passava nem de 10 quilos. Coloquei na porta malas.

Em seguida vi meu pai saindo da casa carregando uma mala que devia, de fato, pesa por perto de uma tonelada, talvez fossem só os sapatos da mamãe.

- Para onde vocês estão indos! – perguntei estranhando aquilo tudo.

Eles quase nunca me deixavam sozinha por mais de três dias, mesmo eu já tento 17 anos, ele se preocupavam, como quaisquer pais.

- Vamos ter que viajar por dez dias. – respondeu meu pai depois de consegui, com muito sacrifício, bota a mala na porta malas.

URUUUU! Comemorei internamente, eu teria a casa toda pra mim por dez dias! Isso era incrível.

- Seus tios Weasley vêm te pegar às 19 horas. – minha mãe acabou com minha alegria, como se lesse minha mente.

Isso não era incrível, o horrível isso sim, era péssimo, era pior que péssimo, eu seria obrigada passar dez dias com o Rony!

Eu arrumava minhas coisas com o bico formado na boca, eu estava chateada, e eu tinha razão, não tinha? Eu não queria passa 10 dias com o Rony, como eu ia conversa com ele se nós não tínhamos nada em comum?

Mas mesmo depois de reclama, implorar, me ajoelhar (literalmente), não consegui. Mamãe disse que não iria passar pela vergonha de dispensar a tia Molly, que tão bondosamente se ofereceu para tomar conta de mim para mamãe e papai poderem cuidar das coisas da empresa.

Coloquei em uma bolsa de viajem todo o que eu poderia precisar durante dez dias, e mamãe mandou eu leva uma chave caso eu precisasse de algo que estivesse na casa. Tia Molly chegou pontualmente as 19:00.

- Olha como você cresceu! – exclamou. – faz quantos anos que não te vejo?

- Acho que dois.

- Nossa, que diferença esses dois aninhos fizeram para você, está com corpo de mulher, - exclamou me fazendo sorri. – aposto que isso é por causa do bale.

- Acerto. – sorri, me lembrei o por que de eu gosta de passar minhas férias com a tia Molly, ela era muito divertida e diferente da mamãe.

Fomos para a casa dela, e ela me mostrou o quarto que eu ficaria.

- É o mesmo que você ficava quando vinha passar o final de semana com Rony. – ela sorriu. – Ah, aqueles tempos eram tão fácil.

Eu lembrava do quarto, quando eu era pequena acabei esquecendo tantos brinquedos ali que ela acabou parecendo com um quarto que fosse somente meu, com o passar dos ano fui pedindo para Gina ou meus pais irem trazendo as coisas.

- Bem, agora eu vou ter que da uma saída, e provavelmente voltarei tarde, mas diferente de sua mãe, acho que você pode se cuida sozinha. – ela me deu uma piscadela. – Sinta-se em casa, afinal você já faz parte da família a muito tempo.

Deixe-me falar um pouco da família Weasley, o tio Arthur tem um negocio próprio e passa o tempo todo viajando, tia Molly ajuda o marido, mas ela fica por aqui em tempo integral.

Ao todo eles têm sete filhos, Guilherme, Carlinhos e Percy estão na faculdade, Fred e Jorge (os gêmeos do mal) fazem curso e só aparecem no final de semana, Rony, estuda comigo e Gina, a única mulher, que é um ano mais nova que eu, estuda em uma escola longe.

Gina estava passando um tempo na casa de uma tia, sua mãe disse que era para ela estudar com a prima de sua idade, já a Gina diz, que a mãe só quer um descanso dela e que se ela estudar vai ser um bônus.

Então o único filho que está realmente está em casa é o Rony. E eu preferia encara os gêmeos do mal ou a chatice de Gui ou Carlinhos.

- Hermione? – era a voz do Rony, um pouco mais grosa do que a ultima fez que a ouvi de perto, mas sem duvida era ele. – Já chegou?

Ele estava descendo as escadas, meu deus e agora? O que eu faço? Se acalma Hermione, é só um garoto. Está bem um garoto pelo qual tu é apaixonada desde os cinco anos, mas só um garoto.

- Já sim, - respondi quando recuperei a mentalidade. – você já sabe que vou ficar por aqui por dez dias?

- Mamãe me falou. – ele finalmente apareceu na sala, e sorriu.

Senti eu derrete por dentro. Ele em casa era bem diferente dele na escola. Vestia roupas simples, não o uniforme elegante do time, tinha os cabelos ruivos bagunçados, mas estava sem o quilo de gel pra deixa tudo espetado no lugar.

- Então há quanto tempo não temos uma conversa digna? – perguntou, puxando assunto e se sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

- Bem, - relaxei, me lembrando que eu ainda conhecia ele há anos. – você não tinha músculos e sua voz era fina.

- Ei – ele fez cara de indignado para depois tira sarro. – você não usava sutiã que eu me lembre.

- Ah, então você andou olhando para o lado dos meus sutiãs é? – ele imediatamente ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, e a vermelhidão se espalhou pelo rosto. Isso me fez ri. – você ainda faz isso.

- Não faço nada.

- Então como você sabe do que eu estava falando?

- Aff, você ainda sabe me irritar. – ele fez bico.

Eu sorri. E ele desfez o bico e sorriu comigo.

- Ótimo, amanhã vamos tomar banho na piscina com roupas intimas e tudo vai ser como quando tínhamos cinco anos. – ele gargalhou.

Quando crianças costumávamos nos jogar na piscina de calcinha e cueca quando nossos pais não deixavam tomarmos banho, e isso era quase sempre.

– Agora tenho que subir, estou cansada e amanhã tenho mais treino.

- Você ainda faz bale?

- Sim, e outras coisinhas também. – respondi, e subir as escadas. – Boa noite, Rony.

Fui pro quarto tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, dormi por quase dose horas, sonhei algo, mas não lembro o que, só sei que acordei feliz, ate olhar no relógio.


	3. Dia dois

_**Dia dois**_

Quando acordei já era dez da manhã, dei um pulo da cama, eu tinha que está na escola de dança as onze para a aula de bale.

Corri para o banheiro, e tomei um banho rápido, depois fiz um coque apresado que ficou todo arrepiado, quem conhecia e sabia que ele devia está arrumadinho falaria horrores, quem não conhecia acharia ate um coque bonito para uma festa à noite. Previ que isso logo estaria no jornal da escola.

Extra, extra. Hermione Granger não sabe fazer um coque!

Nem me sentei à mesa, peguei uma pera e uma maçã. Rony estava sentado na primeira cadeira a direita. Pelo visto Tia Molly tomou o café e saiu.

- Para que toda essa pressa? – perguntou Rony que acabara de tomar o café da manhã. – o mundo está acabando e eu ainda não percebi?

- Se eu perco o ensaio hoje vou ser tirada da apresentação. – respondi dando uma mordida na maçã. – fui que eu tenho que achar um taxi.

- Eu te levo – falou se levantando. - fica calma.

- Desde quando você sabe dirigir?

Ele me olhou com a cara de "esqueci que não nos conhecemos mais".

- Desde o ano passado – ergui uma sobrancelha. – eu dirijo moto, assim ainda chegamos mais rápido.

- Está bem, mas se eu morrer tu vai ter que se entender com minha mãe. – ameacei.

- Opa que agora eu fiquei com medo. – ele fez graça.

Rony pegou sua moto na garagem, era linda, vermelha e preta. Como eu nunca tinha visto aquilo no estacionamento da escola? Talvez ele não fosse com ela...

- Você vai pra escola na moto? – perguntei enquanto ele avançava pelos carros.

- Não, de manhã o motorista me leva, - respondeu com um movimento de cabeça. - na ultima fez que fui com uma moto para escola, uns jogadores de outra escola a destruíram, no primeiro dia.

- Caramba. – exclamei.

- Chegamos? – ele mais perguntou do que avisou.

- Sim.

O prédio da minha escola de bale era grande, três andares cada um era pintado de uma cor, azul, branco e rosa. No anda branco as letras nas cores pretas formavam o nome: Academia de dança da Srª Johnson.

- Obrigada, Rony. – agradeci descendo da moto.

Um grupo de bailarinas clássicas, apontaram para mim. Eu estremeci ao pensa nas perguntas e comentários da vez.

- Faz anos que eu não entro ai. – comentou Rony. – desde aquela sua apresentação aos seis anos.

- Apresentação na qual eu cair e paguei maior mico. – lembrei. – você podia ter vindo me ver em ótimas apresentações e justo na que veio eu caio.

- Vamos ter outras oportunidades, pelo que você falou no café, esta para se apresenta de novo. – ele sorriu, e antes de eu responder consulto o relógio. – é melhor você ir, são quase onze.

- Ai, tchau. – e com isso corri para o portão, deixando um Rony sorridente para trás.

Eu queria me alonga calmamente, mas é claro que não consegui, esse era o preço por ser popular. Eu estava sentada no chão, alongando a parte de trás das pernas e Clarisse decidiu se alonga do meu lado.

- E então, Hermione? – começou... – aquele ruivo lindo é seu namorado?

Suspirei antes de responder, eu sabia que o que eu falasse estaria no blog no colégio, e se eu não quisesse responder, teria mentiras a respeito no blog.

- Não, ele é filho dos amigos dos meus pais – respondi. – e um amigo meu também.

- Nesse casso você podia apresenta ne? – perguntou tentando provocar ciúmes.

- Não acho que ele se interessaria por alguém como você, Clarisse. – sorri educadamente. – mas se você quiser tentar, eu te apresento sim.

- Ele estuda na sua escola? – perguntou, agora bem mais rude.

- Sim, é a estrela do time de futebol. – respondi. – mas eu não falo com ele na escola.

- Por que você é uma besta, eu me jogaria em cima dele. – respondeu sorrindo.

- E isso faz a diferença entre eu e você.

Como eu tinha terminado de me alonga, fui treinar nas barras a deixando lá com cara de idiota.

Sair da aula de bale duas horas depois e me encontrei com Vitor e Cho. Deixe-me explicar uma coisa sobre a AD (academia de dança), aqui temos varias modalidades: bale clássico, bale moderno, dança do ventre, jazz, dança de rua, hip hop, tango, dança de salão e umas danças não populares que eu nem me interessei eu decorar o nome. Uma vez por ano temos os testes, isso são as "provas" pra vê se você ficara mais um ano na escola.

Com esses mesmos testes sai o resultado no numero um de cada dança, eu sou a nº 1 das duas modalidades que pratico, por isso sou popular. Vitor é o nº1 de dança de rua, Cho a nº2 de hip hop. São anunciados os 3 melhores, e esses 3 serão os populares do ano, e geralmente é sempre os mesmos. Geralmente os que pertencem ao topo acabam de alguma maneira se aproximando, isso aconteceu com Vitor e Cho.

Vitor também faz bale clássico, desde um dia em que meu par quebro a perna e eu o forcei a substitui-lo, mas no bale o Vitor não faz parte do topo. La é: Eu, Clarisse em 2º lugar, e Milena em 3º.

- Oi, Mione. – cumprimentaram os dois.

- Oi, gente. – falei enquanto soltava o coque, quem sabe ninguém tivesse tirado foto ainda.

- Não adiante, já tem um pré-post no blog sobre teu cabelo hoje. – falou Cho.

- Ah, que saco!

- Acho que você é a única menina que não gosta de popularidade, Hermione. – comentou Vitor rindo de minha careta.

Vitor era um amor de pessoa, quando ele foi meu par e nos aproximamos, as fofocas de que estávamos namorando foram muitas, isso rola ate hoje, mas em menos intensidade. O que rola mesmo é que Vitor é super afim de Gina, eu os apresentei uma fez, mas Gina só tem olhos pro namorado, o Harry.

- Calado, Vitor. – resmunguei e ele riu ainda mais. – tenho que ir meninas, ainda tenho que aturar a escola hoje.

- Me diga, Mione. – pediu Cho. – o que é pior ser a mais popular ou a meio termo.

- EU prefiro a meio termo, mas como Vitor disse eu devo ser a única menina que não gosta de popularidade. – respondi sorrindo, e sair andando. – Ate amanha.

- Ate.

Eu peguei um ônibus (sim, mesmo eu sendo bem de vida, eu uso ônibus) e fui para casa. Perceberam algo errado nessa frase? Bem o errado é: eu fui para _minha _casa, e eu tinha que ir para a do Rony, caramba eu nem imaginava que o meu dia só estava começando a ficar ruim.

Depois de pega outro ônibus e fui para a casa certa.

- Puts, Hermione. – falou Rony. – Você esta atrasada, corre antes que a gente perca a aula do Snape.

Droga! Serio que a primeira aula hoje era a do Snape? Justo hoje? Por que isso na minha vida, o que eu fiz, eu devo ter pregado chiclete na cruz. Depois desse meu pequeno ataque de drama eu fui pro meu quarto, por sorte eu tinha tomado banho na AD e só vestir meu uniforme.

O Rony usava o uniforme de jogador. Calça social preta e blusa vermelha. Eu usava o uniforme normal, saia preta, com meia-calça preta, blusa vermelha, e o casaco preto. No peito eu levada alfinetado os lembretes de que eu era monitora, era do corpo estudantil e ganhadora de vários concursos, em resumo eu levava no peito os dizerem: sou nerd.

- Estou pronta. – fali descendo as escadas.

- Então vamos embora.

Ele chamou a limusine e nos entramos, chegamos rápido na escola, e Rony desceu, logo foi cercado por fãs e outros jogadores, eu permaneci no carro.

- Não vai descer, senhorita? – perguntou o motorista.

- Me chame de Hermione, - pedi afinal ele me conhecia desde os 3 anos. – Poderia da uma volta no quarteirão?

- Não quer que vejam que estava no mesmo carro que o Rony? – ele perguntou sorrindo e começando a acelerar.

- Isso, não quero atenção.

- Compreendo.

Ele deu uma volta rápida no quarteirão, mas foi o suficiente para ninguém percebe que era o mesmo carro que o do Rony.

Desci e logo vi Luna. Corri para ela.

Luna era um ano mais nova que eu, ela estava no segundo ano do médio, seus cabelos loiros desciam ate o quadril, os olhos azuis eram sonhadores, e ela era do tipo que acreditou em papai Noel ate os 15 anos.

- Bu! – gritei em seu ouvido.

- Mione! Que susto! – ela falou com a mão no peito. – Achei que fosse um Zozobulo.

Que?

- O que diacho é isso?

- São bichos invisíveis que entram na sua cabeça por seus ouvidos e bagunçam tudo.

Ahhhh.

- E eles falam "Bu!"?

- Não, mas nunca se sabe...

Está vendo por isso que eu gosto dela, ele é sempre sonhadora e acredita em tudo. Ela sempre me faz ri, e sempre tem uma historia legal para conta.

O sinal tocou, interrompendo os meus elogios mentais a Luna.

- Tenho que ir, - falei. – Aula do Snape.

- Boa sorte, - ela sorriu. – aquele não melhora nem se fosse sequestrado por um Felizobo.

ÃH?

- Ah, está bem, ate depois. – fiz uma nota mental pra me lembra de pergunto o que diacho era um Felizobo depois.

Corri para a sala de aula e ainda recebi um olhar severo do professor Snape, só que eu estava na tolerância então ele não podia proibir minha entrada.

Aturei a aula de Química, de Biologia, Matemática. E ai teve o intervalo.

Vinte míseros minutos que eu gastei tendo que levar um grupo de meninos da 6ª serie para a diretoria por esta com uma revista pornô. Ah fala serio, o que essas crianças têm na cabeça? Ah, deixa pra lá, eu sei o que eles têm.

Depois do intervalo veio as matérias: Artes, Redação e um interminável aula de Historia.

As 19h30min em ponto o sinal tocou, fazendo todo mundo levantar e ir embora. Mandei um torpedo pro Rony dizendo que ele devia ir embora que eu ia a minha casa.

Cheguei a casa e fui ao meu quarto, eu tinha me esquecido da roupa de dança do ventre que eu usava para treinar.

Era uma roupa simples vermelha, bem diferente das que eu costumava usar nas apresentações. Coloque em uma bolsa com todo o cuidado do mundo, e desci, olhei no relógio da cozinha, marcava as oito horas, um pouco tarde para pega ônibus, de qual quer jeito... abaixei os olhos para o pote onde as chaves dos carros ficavam.

Peguei o pote e derramei o que tinha dentro em cima da mesa, a chave do carro da mamãe e a do papai. Bem mamãe daria ataque se eu pegasse o carro dela, já o papai nem ligaria. Então peguei o carro do papai.

Não sei a marca do caro, só sei que é um caro vermelho e grande que eu sempre amei, eu sabia dirigir, tinha tirado carteira quando fiz 16 anos, mas eu não praticava muito, minha mãe dizia que eu não precisava, então fui devagar pelas ruas ate chegar a casa onde eu estava dormindo.

Assim que entrei percebi uma enorme diferença. O tio Arthur estava em casa, provavelmente para passar o final de semana.

- Tio! – exclamei.

- Minha nossa, Hermione. – ele veio ao meu encontro e me deu um abraço apertado. – Molly disse que você tinha mudado, mas não imaginei que tinha sido tanto. Não te vejo desde quando? Os seus 13 anos, ne?

- É. – falei meio envergonhada.

- Bem, nos já jantamos, Rony repetia que ia morre se não comesse logo, então não tivemos com lhe esperar. – rimos juntos, Rony sempre foi esfomeado. – Mas, Molly guardou um prato para você na cozinha.

- Ah, então eu vou comer, tio.

- Vai lá. – ele riu. – creio que ainda lembra o caminho.

- Claro, conheço essa casa melhor que a minha. – eu ri.

Depois que comi, eu subi e tomei um banho, coloquei uma camisola verde, e deitei pra ler um livro, mas fiquei conversando com Gina e Luna por mensagem ate ouvir batidas na porta.

- Pode entra.

Você pode imaginar o susto que levei quando o Rony entrou.

- Oi. – ele sorriu sem graça.

- Oi, sente.

Ele sentou na beira da minha cama e falou:

- Sabe eu estive pensando e... Por que a gente ficou assim? – ele apontou para mim, para ele, e depois para mim de novo. – Assim, tão distante, quero disser, ate os 10 anos éramos inseparáveis, e agora quase nem nos falamos.

- Bem, não sei. – fui honesta. – você criou um grupo de amigo, eu criei o meu, e acabamos nos tornando um pouco diferente.

- Ah, bem, sentir sua falta.

- Eu também. – admitir.

- Sabe, amanha vai ter uma festa. O time, vai se reunir na casa do Harry, eu estava pensando, - ele passou a mão nos cabelos. – você quer ir?

Pensei por um minuto, eu tinha que ensaiar amanha, e tecnicamente nem devia sair de casa por causa da apresentação, mas o garoto que eu gosto está me chamando para ir a uma festa, eu simplesmente não podia recusar.

- Quero, - ele sorriu alegremente. – só não posso dormi muito tarde por que sábado tenho uma apresentação.

- Claro, só de você ir já vai ser legal. – ele falou feliz. – quer saber um segredo? Eu não gosto muito do povo do time, só que eu tenho que aparecer em todas essas festas por conta da ética.

- Serio?

- Serio. – ele sorriu. – Agora acho melhor te deixa dormi.

Ele se levantou e andou ate a porta, e a abriu e me olhou.

- Boa noite, Mione. – ele usou meu apelido? Ai que fofo!

- Boa noite, _Ron_.

Ele fechou a porta e eu sorri, depois mandei uma mensagem igual para Luna e Gina dizendo que eu tinha que dormi. Em seguida apaguei a luz e cai no sono.

**Thaty**: Oi, Thaty. Eu conheço uma menina chamada Luma, ela que me deu esse apelido. Já comecei a posta essa minha fic aqui, mas do lada sumiu (acho que pelo tempo que passei fora do ar). então to de volta. Espero que goste.


End file.
